It is known to use endgates to produce asphalt longitudinal joints. Conventional endgates, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional endgates produce asphalt longitudinal joints having a lower density than the density of the main asphalt bed. As a result, the asphalt longitudinal joints deteriorate faster than the main asphalt bed and cause unsafe road conditions. Conventional endgates are also expensive and require time-consuming and labor-intensive processes to increase the density of asphalt longitudinal joints. As a result, conventional endgates undesirably increase costs, decrease project completion rates, and raise safety issues.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a joint density assembly could be provided that would not produce asphalt longitudinal joints having a lower density than the density of the main asphalt bed. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a joint density assembly could be provided that would not produce asphalt longitudinal joints that deteriorate faster than the main asphalt bed and cause unsafe road conditions. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a joint density assembly could be provided that would be less expensive and require less time and labor to increase the density of asphalt longitudinal joints.